Spartan Kombat
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Takes place during MK9. Before the tournament began four warriors from a fallen realm appeared on the island. These four warriors each with their own unique and godlike abilities could be unstoppable. Will they fight with Raiden and his warriors or side with Shao Kahn and conquer Earth Realm? Harem Lemons pregnancy. Marvel power Crossover. Maybe street fighter crossover.
1. The tournament

Chapter 1 The tournament

Shang Tsung an elderly old man was waiting for the contestants to arrive when suddenly a portal opened on the island.

"What in the world?" A woman in blue ninja clothing said.(Or rather what little clothing there was on her person^^)

Suddenly from the portal a body was thrown into a wall.

"AHHHH!" The person yelled out in pain before passing out. The person was dressed in black military clothing with a black vest on him and a knife on his left shoulder. He had brown hair and white skin and a few scars on his arms and body that were seen along with a claw like scar starting from his right eyes going down to his neck and a x formation scar on his left eye. Then three more people came flying out of the portal another man and two women.

"Hmm interesting. They are not on the verge of death but this one is greatly wounded. Most of these wounds would kill an average warrior yet he still lives. Bring him to the healing room along with the others." Shang Tsung said as he servants carried him up and took him away along with the others to separate rooms.

Later

"Ugh." The man from before groaned before he stood up a little before groaning in slight pain before he saw a few pieces of shrapnel lodged into his arm.

"Ah finally awake I see." Shang Tsung said entering the room.

"Hang on." The man said before pulling out the shrapnel from his arm and spilled some blood before he got it all out and his wound started to heal at an inhuman rate. "I take it your the one who brought me here?" The Man asked taking off his vest showing the various scars on his body.

"Indeed. I am Shang Tsung the owner of this island where a tournament will soon be taking place. From the looks of things you are clearly not from Earth realm." Shang Tsung said.

"Nope but where I'm from you wont be able to get to since I'm all thats left." The man said confusing him.

"What do you mean?" Shang Tsung said before one of his servants whispered something in his ear making him smirk. "You can tell me later but let me ask are you well enough to fight?" Shang Tsung asked making the man grin.

"I'm always up for a fight but my powers are drained. There were others who came with me through the portal where are they?" The man asked.

"Right here Kruger." The second man said standing in the doorway. This man had white skin brown hair and purple eyes.

"Reznov." The man named Kruger said.

"I don't believe I have your names yet." Shang Tsung said.

"My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger this is John Reznov." Sean said.

"Call me Reznov or Rez." Reznov said.

"The other two are Julia and Mara." Sean said as said two women came in. Julia had white skin brown eyes with glasses brown hair in a pony tail and dressed in black clothing. Mara had black hair in a pony tail much longer then Julia tan skin and dark eyes.

Later

"Kombatiants. I am Shang Tsung. In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here on their own volition. Others were brought her by chance." Shang Tsung said. Sean and his group were beside him and those from Outworld. Sean got to know some of them. Kitana the girl in the ninja gear was the one to greet him and his friends first then her friend Jade who was dressed in green ninja gear like her friend.

Baraka at first thought he was just a boy since he was only 20 years old but he proved him wrong but beating him in a quick match in only ten seconds earning his instant respect. Sheeva and Goro originally thought the same but the insane physical strength that outclassed them made them think otherwise. Quan Chi could easily tell that he and his friends were extremely powerful perhaps stronger then Shao Kahn and Raiden.

"Raiden who are they?" Liu Kang asked pointing to Sean and his friends.

"I am not sure I have never seen or heard of them before. Perhaps new warriors of Shao Kahn yet I do not sense any darkness from any of them but they are powerful." Raiden said keeping a close eye on them not out of fear or suspicion but curiosity since they did not look like the type to kill senselessly.

"Our first match will be Johnny Cage against Reptile." Shang Tsung said as the reptilian warrior appeared out of his camouflage.

"Whoa nice stunt who's your agent?" Johnny asked making Reznov sweat drop.

"Why the hell is this clown here?" Reznov asked making Sean chuckle as did Julia.

"Looks can be deceiving Reznov you should know that more then anyone by now." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Kitana asked.

"Nevermind lets see who wins." Sean said changing the subject.

Skip fight

"You just got caged." Johnny said.

"Lame." Reznov said outloud getting a few chuckles from the contestants.

"Ah shut up." Johnny said.

"Baraka get down there and shut him up." Reznov said getting a chuckle from the Tarkatan warrior.

"With pleasure." Baraka said having his blades come out of his arms.

"Whoa." Johnny said amazed thinking it was special effects.

"They will taste your flesh." Baraka said.

Skip fight

"Man I love those blades. Who's your agent?" Johnny asked.

"Those aren't effects idiot those are real." Reznov said before Sean punched him in the face.

"Will you shut up." Sean said going down and pulled Baraka up.

"Ok and who are you?" Johnny asked.

"None of your concern since I'm only observing the fight due to my injuries." Sean said since while he had his black combat pants on his bare torso was exposed revealing his scars and wounds to others.

"Yeah clearly." Johnny said.

"We will resume in a short while." Shang Tsung said as he and the others left.

"My I have a moment of your time?" Raiden asked Sean as he was about to leave.

"Sean we must go now." Shang Tsung said not wanting Raiden to take away a skilled and powerful warrior.

"Sorry maybe later." Sean said walking with the others.

"I do not sense any malice from him or his comrades like you said but I do sense their emotions which are filled with pain and regret." Liu Kang said.

"Indeed something must have occurred to put them in that state but what I am unsure." Raiden said.

Later

Sean was walking towards the next arena by himself when he saw Kano using his eye to torture a woman in military clothing though she did leave a lot of her cleavage exposed.

"Kano." Sean said getting his attention.

"Hey kid hows the wounds?" Kano said having a lot of respect for the kid seeing those wounds only someone tough could survive.

"Doing better but what are you doing?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing just having a little fun with miss serious and no fun." Kano said making the woman growl.

"Let her go besides this is hardly a fair fight if you do it like this." Sean said.

"Well since you asked nicely fine but you owe me one." Kano said as he walked away.

"You ok?" Sean asked holding his hand out to her which made her raise an eyebrow before taking it and he pulled her up.

"Yeah thanks. Never seen Kano back off like that before." The woman said.

"People can have respect for those they deem worthy of it. What was that all about anyway?" Sean asked.

"He was an informant of ours in our black dragon investigation turns out he was their leader. A lot of our guys got killed because of him." The woman said.

"Ouch been there done that before." Sean said.

"What your military?" The Woman asked.

"Yup or at least I used to be. Elite forces I was ranked Sargent Major back then before things went south on us from our realm." Sean said.

"Meaning?" The Woman asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. The names Sean by the way." Sean said holding his hand out which she took.

"Sonya Blade." Sonya said before they departed.

Later

Sonya managed to find her friend Jax who was in a lot of pain before the chopper came to them but was shot down.

"No!" Sonya said before seeing Shang Tsung laughing as he was the one who shot down the chopper. "Damn you!" Sonya said in anger.

"You have a challenger. Kano." Shang Tsung said as Kano walked up to her making her growl as she got into fighting position.

"Kid ain't going to save you this time." Kano said

Skip fight

"Your coming with me." Sonya said before Shang Tsung blocked her with his magic.

"Kano is not your prisoner." Shang Tsung said.

"At least help Jax he needs a medic." Sonya said.

"I can do that." Sean said getting a Syringe out.

"Very well. Met us back in the arena when you are finished." Shang Tsung said as he and the others left.

"Here hold him still." Sean instructed which she did before injecting him with the Syringe which made him groan in discomfort for a moment before his wounds started to heal.

"There they are." Johnny said.

"Oh great I get to talk to the movie star now." Sean said annoyed making Sonya and Jax snicker slightly.

"Your just jealous kid." Johnny said.

"Yeah whatever." Sean said before groaning as one of his wounds on his arms opened up. "Damnit." Sean said before his other hand was covered in flames and closed the wound back up before burning it to keep it that way.

"Ouch." Johnny said.

"Your wounded." Liu Kang said since it was clear this was happening a lot.

"What was your first clue? Damn!" Sean said gritting his teeth as he finally closed his wound.

"Why not inject yourself with what you gave Jax?" Sonya asked.

"That stuff doesn't work on me for some reason." Sean said though they all could tell that was a lie.

"Who are you exactly?" Liu Kang asked.

"My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. Me and my friends are the last survivors from our realm." Sean said surprising Raiden.

"And what Realm is that?" Raiden asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to Shang Tsung." Sean said walking off.

"This is very troubling to hear one of the realms has been destroyed." Raiden said.

"He didn't say it was destroyed." Liu Kang said.

"But in his eyes it was something or someone powerful enough to conquer his realm must have destroyed everything. I pray that whatever it is does not come to Earth realm." Raiden said.

Later

Everyone was back in the arena when another guard arrived and suddenly Raiden had another vision seeing Kung Lao was the guard.

"Kombatiants the next match will now begin." Shang Tsung said as Scorpion appeared from fire. "Scorpion. Specter of the Netherrealm. Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Who among you is worthy of this challenge?" Shang Tsung said.

"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head." Scorpion said.

"Murdered his clan?" Sean said.

"Scorpion is a resurrected soul from a massacre that he believes the Lin Kuei are responsible for." Reptile said.

"But is he certain of that though? I've gone down the path of Revenge only to learn not all is as it appears to be." Sean said before Kung Lao made his presence known.

"I accept the challenge." Kung Lao said.

"Well shit. This is going to be quick." Sean said.

"Never mind the Lin Kuei now you face a Shaolin." Kung Lao said.

"You will regret your impulsiveness." Scorpion said.

Skip fight

"You are not yet a warrior." Scorpion said.

"I wouldn't say that Scorpion." Sean said getting his attention. "He just needs to think things more clearly first before charging in." Sean said.

"Well said." Raiden said as he and Liu Kang helped Kung Lao up.

"Perhaps but that will take time. Now I defeated the challenger Shang Tsung I demand Sub-Zero!" Scorpion said in anger and Sean noticed Raiden close his eyes and sensed he had a vision and guessed it wasn't good of the outcome between the two.

"Have patience Scorpion for now you will face a new opponent. Nightwolf." Sean said getting said warrior to walk to the arena.

"Funny I was about to suggest the same person." Shang Tsung said making Sean chuckle.

"Your aggression is misplaced." Nightwolf said.

"What do you know of my past?" Scorpion asked.

"You are not the only one whose people have been victimized. But I have found new purpose in serving the Spirits. I do not cling to the past." Nightwolf said.

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen." Scorpion said.

Skip fight

"The Spirits have forsaken you Shaman." Scorpion said.

"An impressive start." Shang Tsung said.

"You waste my time Sorcerer!" Scorpion yelled holding a flaming fist in the air.

"Easy Scorpion." Sean said trying to calm him down which he did. "You will face him soon enough." Sean said as the others soon walked away to the next arena.

Scorpion was about to walk away.

"Scorpion a word?" Sean asked walking up to him as Raiden was about to. "I understand your desire for revenge but let me tell you from personal experience its not worth it. What you even feel or gain from it anyway. Nothing emptiness." Sean said.

"Silences what do you even know what its like to lose everything!" Scorpion yelled.

"Easy now." Sean said remaining calm.

"Maybe If I were to take everyone you hold dear you would understand then you'd understand my rage." Scorpion said.

"Hmmm interesting theory but your a little late to put it to the test." Sean said.

"Hmmm?" Scorpion said.

"Everyone your talking about is already dead." Sean said shocking him and Raiden. "I may not be as old as you and the others here but I've seen my fair share of troubles maybe even more. You say you will honor the memory of your fallen. Well nows the time to prove it. Do not be consumed by rage and grief of what you have lost honor the memory of the man your wife and son would want you to still be." Sean said walking away leaving a conflicted and confused scorpion behind.

 **Authors note: I've been watching a lot of Mortal Kombat lately so I decided to finally make a story of it. Now like all my stories this will be a harem one and the list so far is this.**

 **Kitana**

 **Jade**

 **Mileena**

 **Sheeva**

 **Li Mei**

 **Sareena**

 **Sonya Blade**

 **Frost**

 **Skarlet**

 **Tanya**

 **and I think thats pretty much it. Next chapter will conclude the rest of the tournament. See ya.**


	2. The fate of Earth Realm

Chapter 2 the fate of earth realm

Sean was walking towards where the next match would begin when he stopped and smirked.

"You can come out now I know you've been following me since my talk with Scorpion." Sean said as Raiden appeared.

"Impressive any ordinary warrior would never been able to detect me not even Liu Kang." Raiden said.

"Well I'm just that good. I assume you have questions as to where I come from like last time?" Sean said leaning on the wall.

"Yes. You said you and your friends were the last of your kind from your realm yet you have not said where that is." Raiden said.

"Well its one you should be familiar with since you've been there once at least." Sean said confusing him. "My friends and I are all that remain of new genesis the realm of new gods." Sean said shocking him.

"Impossible your realm has been..." Raiden tried to say.

"Cut off from the others due to the aftermath of Shinnoks invasion of Earth realm effecting my people. You warned us that if we continued to fight one another it would result in our destruction. In a way you were correct but not in the way you were thinking. After generations of fighting one another things were finally looking up for a change the constant blood shed in our realm was finally coming to an end." Sean said.

"But something changed." Raiden said.

"Yeah we faced a new enemy that we were not ready for due to our resources and manpower tapped out. This new enemy wagged war on us for three years and in the end all was lost. New Genesis is nothing more but a pile of ash and glass. The four of us along with what was left of our people decided to leave New Genesis and travel to the other realms but they caught onto our plan and tried to stop us. Of the 100 remaining survivors that day when we tried to leave only the four of us made it here." Sean said.

"And what of this new enemy what makes you think they will not invade Earth realm?" Raiden asked in concern.

"The portal we used involved a mix of science and magic and these beings have no magic in them so I wouldn't worry to much about them coming here since its highly unlikely that will happen." Sean said.

"These beings what are they?" Raiden asked before the next fight was about to begin.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sean said as Scorpion went up against Cyrax and Sektor due to their insults of his clan and won his fight.

"I will have my revenge but I will not kill Sub-Zero." Scorpion said.

"Seem you might have gotten through to him." Raiden said.

"To soon to tell in my view." Sean said.

"Will not? Or Cannot?" Sub-Zero challenged.

"Oh fuck." Sean said.

"You!" Scorpion said in anger. "The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." Scorpion said.

"To hell with your clan." Sub-Zero said.

"No...To Hell with you!" Scorpion said grabbing him and vanished.

"Oh lord this not going to end well." Sean said.

A few moments passed before Scorpion reappeared looking conflicted which confused a few of the others before he pulled up the skull that was once the head of Sub-Zero.

"Damnit." Sean said before Scorpion dropped the skull making it shatter.

"AHHHHHHH!" Scorpion yelled before he vanished again. The other minus Sean Raiden and Cyrax left the room.

"Despite your efforts my vision has come to pass." Raiden said.

"Its to bad about him I heard he once defended Earth Realm from Shinnok and Quan Chi." Sean said.

"Scorpion will pay for this." Cyrax said.

"His death was his own doing?" Sean said.

"His own Doing?" Cyrax asked angered.

"Your clan has a history of making costly choices." Sean said before Cyrax walked away. "Such as the Cyber Initiative." Sean said making him stop.

"How did...?" Cyrax tried to ask.

"I did my research on your clan." Sean said before Cyrax sighed.

"I am among those speaking out against the Grand Masters plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition our instincts." Cyrax said.

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?" Raiden asked.

"We were invited by Shang Tsung." Cyrax said.

"He pays you to kill Earth Realm warriors. Betraying your own realm I expect better even from an Assassin." Raiden said.

"My loyalty is to the Grandmaster." Cyrax said.

"If that were true you would not speak out against his plan. If I were you I would leave the Lin Kuei before your forced to become something you don't want to be." Sean said as Cyrax left.

Later

Cyrax and Sektor left the tournament after a few incidents with Cyrax leaving the Lin Kuei to avoid becoming a Cyborg.

Now though the next match would begin with Liu Kang as the left fighter from Earth Realm.

"Kombatants. I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn." Shang Tsung said as a man in black clothing walked in and has green glowing eyes. "He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold...Ermac." Shang Tsung said as Ermac displayed his powers.

"This should be interesting." Reznov said.

"Be wary, Liu Kang. He is unlike anything you have fought before." Raiden said to Liu Kang who nods.

"Liu Kang. You are the sole Earth Realm warrior to Progress to this final stage of the tournament." Shang Tsung said as Liu Kang stood across from Ermac.

"I am ready." Liu Kang said.

"We are many. You are one. We will destroy you." Ermac said.

Skip fight

"Earth Realm will not fall into your master's hands." Liu Kang said as he stood victorious. The others soon left and waited till the next match.

"I feel like testing my strength against this guy. I'll make sure he does not progress any further." Mara said following Liu Kang.

"She doesn't stand a chance." Sean said.

"You don't have much faith in her." Kitana said.

"Don't get me wrong I have a lot of faith in her abilities but she's more of a weapons designer then a fighter like us." Sean said since she was the reason the four of them escaped new Genesis in the first place.

Later

"So Liu Kang is still standing how did it go?" Sean asked amused before she tried to punch him but he dodged and she ended up punching Reptile.

"Ow!" Reptile yelled and glared at her.

"Oops sorry that wasn't meant for you." Mara said sheepishly.

"If I didn't know any better I say you were distracted by something else. Hmm I wonder what that could be? Could it be...?" Reznov tried to say before Mara punched him in the face shutting him up.

"Shut the fuck up." Mara said dangerously making the others chuckle at the amusing display.

"Ok lets get back to the match." Sean said having a guess as to what was bugging Mara.

"Kombatants. Only one Earth Realm warrior remains. The Shaolin Liu Kang. Is he ready to bear such a heavy burden? Earth Realm's fate is in his hands. Your opponent will be Scorpion and Quan Chi." Shang Tsung said as the two entered the arena.

"Hardly seems like a fair fight." Julia said.

"Not everything is fair in the tournament Julia." Sean said.

"Sean is correct wherever you four are from we do things differently here." Shang Tsung said.

"You have already Lost." Scorpion said.

Skip fight

"As I said I do not fear you I pity you." Liu Kang said.

"Now all that remains are Goro and if he beats him then you." Reznov said.

"Indeed. To the lair with you." Shang Tsung said as Liu Kang was sucked up into a portal and vanished.

Later

Everyone waited for the victor of the match in the throne room of the palace when Liu Kang appeared.

"Damn I didn't think anyone other then Kruger could take down four arms." Reznov said impressed.

"Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me...in Mortal Kombat!" Liu Kang challenged

"So be it." Shang Tsung said.

Skip fight

"Say it." Liu Kang said as he stood victorious.

"I concede." Shang Tsung said making the Earth Realm warriors cheer for their victory.

"He has saved Earth Realm." Raiden said before a bright light engulfed the room signaling the end of the tournament. Sean helped Shang Tsung up as the walked to the portal to Outworld. Mara before entering the portal looked back at Liu Kang for a few seconds before smiling at him as she left with the others.

"So what now?" Sean asked.

"Shao Kahn will not be pleased when he learns that we have failed in the tournament. My death may be at hand." Shang Tsung said.

"How do these Tournaments work?" Julia asked.

"They are held every generation and if we had won this one like the last nine times we would have been allowed to merge Earth Realm with Outworld but since we lost that is not possible." Shang Tsung said.

"Then how about a new one here in outworld to replace the current system of ten?" Sean said.

"A bold claim boy." A deep male voice said and Sean and his friends turned around and saw a huge man they assumed with Shao Kahn.

"My lord he does bring a valid point and an idea that may benefit us in the long run." Shang Tsung said.

"Indeed. Tell me what do you believe should be the terms of this new tournament Shang Tsung?" Shao Kahn asked.

"If we win you can merge Earth Realm with Outworld but if we lose we give up our claim to it forever." Shang Tsung said.

"Better that then nothing." Sean said trying to encourage the emperor to agree to this.

"Hmm very well you may begin your preparations for this new tournament. Boy come with me. Quan Chi described your powers and abilities to me while you were still in Earth Realm I wish to see them myself." Shao Kahn said.

"Very well." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"You have done well Liu Kang." Raiden said to Liu Kang.

"Thank you Lord Raiden I..." Liu Kang tried to say but suddenly a portal opened in the center of the temple before a body was dropped.

"OW!" The person who fell through the portal yelled in pain. The person was a boy who looked to be at least 13 years old dressed in black combat pants and a brown trench coat with a grey hood on it. He had brown hair white skin and dark blue eyes before he passed out.

"What in the world?" Jax said picking him up. "Damn." Jax said seeing the various injuries on the kid.

"You think he's from New Genesis?" Sonya asked.

"More then likely." Raiden said.

"He has a similar chi around him as the others but his is somewhat similar to Sean's." Liu Kang said sensing the boys chi.

"So what he's like his brother or something?" Johnny asked.

"Possibly but in his current condition we will not know till he awakens." Raiden said.

"What is New Genesis anyway?" Johnny asked.

"New Genesis is the realm of new gods. They are the direct bloodline of the Elder gods including Shinnok. When Shinnok tried to conquer Earth Realm his bloodline in New Genesis became cruel and merciless towards their fellow new gods that were not of the same bloodline. New Genesis is almost exactly like Earth Realm in all but power. Everything in Earth Realm from nations to empires is the same for them." Raiden said.

"So basically its like a second version of Earth Realm only more advanced in abilities." Jax said.

"And their technology is far more advanced then Earth Realms by thousands of years. I warned them however if they continued to fight one another they would end up destroying themselves." Raiden said.

"Which I'm assuming did happen?" Johnny said.

"Sean seems to see it that way he said New Genesis was nothing but ash and glass. Whatever occurred there he would not say other then they faced a new enemy that overmatched and overpowered them." Raiden said.

"Well when the kid wakes up maybe he can tell us." Jax said.

 **Authors note: And the second chapter is up. Anyway next chapter a few interesting developments occur. Also for those here who are not yet aware I put up a poll for what my loyal fans want me to write about next in stories. You can pick 15 out of the 30 and the top five win. Also if I decide to add Street fighter characters I will add the female characters to the harem. See ya.**


	3. A new tournament

Chapter 3 A new tournament

"Argh!" Sean yelled as he threw a few outworld warriors away with ease into a wall. Shao Kahn had put him Reznov and Julia against a large horde of outworld warriors numbered in the hundreds and not one of them had managed to lay a blow on the last surviving people of New Genesis.

"Impressive. These warriors actually make up for your failure in winning the tournament Shang Tsung." Shao Kahn said impressed by the power and strength they had. "But what puzzles me is where they came from." Shao Kahn said.

"He says they are whats left from New Genesis." Kitana answered her father who looked surprised since not many knew about that realm anymore do to it being closed off from the other realms for their protection.

"The Last?" Shao Kahn asked surprised.

"He did not say what was the cause of his peoples near extinction other then a new enemy had arrived and overpowered them due to their resources being critically low." Quan Chi said.

"And this new Enemy?" Shao Kahn asked.

"He would not say but its clear from the way he describes them that he and the others fear them greatly." Sheeva said.

'If warriors from New Genesis fear an enemy that could cause the near extinction of a god like race it makes me wary if these beings arrive to the other realms.' Shao Kahn thought.

Meanwhile

"Ow." The boy who entered Earth Realm moaned in pain.

"Finally awake." Jax said making the Boy quickly open his eyes and swiftly put him into a headlock.

"Who are you and where am I!" The Boy yelled looking around.

"Whoa kid its alright your not in New Genesis anymore." Jax said before the boy let him go.

"How did you know where I'm from?" The boy standing up and noticed her was in some kind of ancient temple or something.

"Someone else from New Genesis got here before you." Raiden said entering the room along with Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Hey wait a minute I know you. Your Raiden god of thunder right?" The kid asked.

"Indeed. Four others from whats left of your realm arrived here before you though they are now in Outworld." Raiden said. "And who are you?" Raiden asked.

"Names Turok one of the last survivors from whats left of the resistance in New Genesis. Whats left of the resistance has gone underground into hiding." Turok said.

"Hiding from what? Sean wouldn't tell us..." Sonya tried to ask.

"Wait...Sean Ashburn Kruger?" Turok asked in slight hope.

"Yes do you know him?" Liu Kang asked making Turok chuckle.

"How can I not he's my older brother though I'm the adopted one in his family." Turok said.

"Ah so that explains why your chi is similar to his." Raiden said.

"You said he was in outworld right?" Turok asked.

"Yes but for what reason I am unsure." Raiden said.

"He's more then likely planing something to change it for the better. Just because we couldn't travel to the other realms doesn't mean we couldn't observe them from ours. We know all about Shao Kahn's desire to merge Earth realm with Outworld. My brother is always planing ahead in every move he makes." Turok said. "As to your earlier question of what we were facing its better I show you." Turok said before placing a device on the ground and pressed a few buttons on it.

Soon a holo recording of machines of different designs was shown attacking the people of New Genesis in the most brutal and horrific ways blood was all over the place.

"What?" Liu Kang said in shock seeing such cold hearted killings.

"We weren't at war with another race or realm as you probably thought. No we were at war against machines that one of our scientists created to eradicate all life in the realm other then himself before he disappeared to the other realms somehow. The war lasted for 3 years till only a few thousand of us were left and most of them are in hiding now." Turok said.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be gods how can you lose to machines?" Johnny asked.

"Its not that simple. Yes all of us have the potential to become gods thats true. However though we have to prove ourselves worthy for those powers. Most of the survivors are those with god like powers making sure they are one step ahead of the machines and not get captured. Me and my brother are one of those few that have godlike powers." Turok said.

"The Elder gods must know of this. While New Genesis has been cut off from the other realms and from the eyes of the Elder gods they must act on this before it is to late." Raiden said.

"It already is. Even if they were to intervene now it would be pointless theres nothing to go back to. You could ask them to destroy all the machines or at least the central core that controls them all since without that 98% of them will immediately shut down while the rest still follow their programing. After that well...Theres honestly one thing that would make a difference to whats left of New Genesis." Turok said.

"Brining them all over to here in Earth Realm in order to move past the horrifying nightmares that they suffered for years from." Liu Kang said.

"Yup. Besides that was our plan after all of Shinnoks bloodline was eradicated from New Genesis in order to repair the realm before this happened." Turok said.

Meanwhile

Sean was walking towards Shang Tsung's flesh pit.

"Hey Shang Tsung!" Sean called out walking down the stairs.

"Is there something you needed?" Shang Tsung asked looking Young again due to Shao Kahn's magic.

"Shao Kahn wants us to...What in the hell?" Sean said seeing a girl in some kind of liquid container floating around in it and looked a lot like Kitana though he knew she didn't have teeth like that. "A clone? Didn't think Outworld had the technology for that stuff." Sean said amused.

"You do not sound so surprised by this creation of mine." Shang Tsung said impressed since most people would be repulsed.

"I see it as giving Kitana a new family member. Reminds me when I found my adopted brother in a similar situation though he's no clone like her. Anyway Shao Kahn wants everything to begin with the Tournament so we're going to Earthrealm." Sean said.

"Very well we shall Proceed then." Shang Tsung said.

Later

"I do not understand why my amulet is further damaged. He must win...If not Liu Kang then who?" Raiden said mostly to himself even as Jax listened. Everyone else was enjoying a feast in celebration of Liu Kang's victory in the tournament. Turok was also with them having fully recovered from his injuries. Raiden was still planing on requesting for the Elder Gods to eradicate the machines that were controlling New Genesis.

"Got me not sure anyone could do what he did. Made Shang Tsung look like a chump." Jax said chuckling while smoking a cigar.

"Here to congratulate us on our victory you two?" Raiden asked as Shang Tsung and Sean approached.

"What Shang Tsung?" Jax asked.

"Looks like your doing better Jax." Sean said.

"Yeah thanks." Jax said.

"You have been Revitalized I see. I assume Sean was the one who convinced your master to spare your life and make you young again?" Raiden asked though he already knew since Turok told them that his brother had a way with people with just words alone and they knew he was truthful.

"Indeed. The Emperor has an offer Raiden and one Sean says even you cant refuse." Shang Tsung said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Raiden asked Sean.

"A new tournament to replace the current system of ten held in Outworld. If Earth Realm does not win Outworld will merge with it however though and I know even you cant pass this chance up if Earth Realm wins Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to it for the rest of time. Don't tell me even you wouldn't pass that up so Earth Realm wont have to constantly worry about Outworld winning the tournaments again." Sean said knowing an opportunity like this was something he couldn't pass up if it saved Earth Realm forever.

"You cant be serious why would we agree to that?" Jax asked in disbelief.

"What are you and the others going to live forever like us to be in the next tournament to fight?" Sean asked making him growl in annoyance.

"And what proof do you have that he will hold his end of the deal if we win?" Raiden asked.

"Simple even he must honor his word in this tournament despite his objections at first till I explained it was better then nothing." Sean said as Raiden thought for a moment.

"Sorry but I will not leave Earth Realms fate to chance." Raiden said making Sean sigh while Shang Tsung smirked.

"A shame he was hoping not to have blood shed here." Shang Tsung said before he opened a portal and a horde of Tarkaten warriors appeared. Raiden growled and attacked Shang Tsung while Jax went to fight.

Shortly later

"He gained a momentary advantage during our Combat and escaped. I now realize what we must do." Raiden said before Jax started to wake up from getting knocked out.

"Uh anyone get the number of that...Wait wheres Sonya?" Jax asked in concern.

"My brother took her when he knocked her out. He wont harm her though since thats not the person he is." Turok said having the grey hood form his Trench coat on the top half of his face.

"No offense but since he was one of the people who attacked us I..." Johnny tried to say.

"He did not kill anyone though and he wanted to do this without blood shed. These deaths are my fault for not accepting the terms. Shang Tsung has made it clear that Earth Realm will be under constant Threat unless I accept this new tournament." Raiden said before receiving another vision with Liu Kang winning the tournament.

"Another Vision?" Turok asked.

"Yes I saw Liu Kang win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attend. But my earlier vision, of your victory over Shang Tsung was not the solution I sought. Therefore this premonition must show an event I need to change." Raiden said.

"Like what?" Turok asked.

"I am unsure. Hear me, Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn!" Raiden declared and the area was engulfed in a bright light.

Meanwhile

"You know I was almost beginning to trust you." Sonya said as Sean placed her on a hook in the dungeon area.

"Nothing Personal Sonya I'm just following orders." Sean said about to walk away.

"You mean like the machines that conjured your realm?" Sonya asked making him stop and slowly turn around and his once kind forest Green eyes were blood Red.

"What...Did...You...Just...Say?" Sean asked slowly in anger.

"Another one from New Genesis arrived after the Tournament and told us exactly what happened." Sonya said.

"Let me make this clear I am NOTHING like those damn machines that took everything from me. I lost my little brother to those machines so never compare me to them!" Sean yelled before punching her in the face knocking her out.

Later

Shang Tsung was walking into his flesh Pit lab when he spotted Sean just sitting in front of tube containing the clone version of Kitana telling her his stories of his life and what he has lost.

"You seem troubled." Shang Tsung said making Sean look at him.

"Another survivor of New Genesis arrived in Earth Realm and told them exactly what happened. Sonya compared me to what conquered my realm and I uh lost my temper and knocked her out." Sean said less then pleased with his response to Sonya.

"You never did say what conquered your realm other then the fact that you were all overwhelmed and outmatched due to the lack of resources to fight back." Shang Tsung said.

"Yeah I know. Its time you all learn the Truth about what happened to New Genesis." Sean said as they walked to the throne room where Shao Kahn and all the others were. It didn't take Long for Sean and the others to fully explain what happened in New Genesis pretty much everyone other then Shao Kahn and Quan Chi were shocked and horrified by the story.

"Machines? Your people were wiped out by mere machines?" Shao Kahn asked.

"These are no ordinary machines. Every time we took down even one of them it felt like a hundred took their place. We were already exhausted from our war against those of Shinnoks bloodline we didn't have the strength or the power to take them on head on and by the time we discovered how to stop them it was already to late. All our big guns were destroyed or taken away and the temples for gaining powers and abilities like ours were destroyed and there weren't enough like us to take them all head on and stop this nightmare. We had no choice but to leave our realm and live to fight another day and leave the past behind us." Sean said not exactly pleased with leaving the survivors to their deaths.

"This is very concerning. If these machines find a way to get past the barriers that prevent others from entering or leaving New Genesis we could be facing an unstoppable foe in time." Quan Chi said.

"The Barriers are full proof so I wouldn't worry about that. We got past them with a combination of science and magic so they wont get past it." Mara said.

"Are you absolutely certain of that?" Shao Kahn asked.

"We bet our lives on it. We risked everything coming here away from that hell zone left everyone else behind. There is no way in hell they can get past the barriers." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Sounds a lot like Terminator doesn't it. In a way it kinda is. Also I would like to send out an apology to** **Weeb that's a Sheep for my little over dramatic response to his criticism for my stories I went a little to far in my authors note in the newest chapter of New Spy and have made peace with him. Anyway next chapter the new tournament begins. Will Sean reunite with his little brother or will he still remain unaware he is still alive? Find out next time. See ya. Oh and I uh kinda screwed up with the poll for future stories for me to write so I ask you all vote again and this time it has more choices added to it. See ya.**


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4 Trouble

"The hell happened to you?" Turok asked surprised seeing Sonya had a black eye on her face as they just finished fighting the guards and Sheeva though Sheeva seemed to hesitate when fighting him since he looked similar to Sean not knowing that he was his brother.

"Nothing I didn't deserve. I kinda compared Sean to the machines and he uh did this." Sonya said.

"Dumbass your lucky he didn't kill you." Turok said.

"Heres the thing he said your dead. I think he doesn't know that your still alive." Sonya said.

"Obviously. We got separated a year ago so he doesn't know I'm still alive." Turok said.

"Probably for the best that he does not know yet. For the time being we will have to keep your identity a secret till we are certain your brother does not mean anyone harm." Raiden said.

"Here put this on." Jax said handing him a face mask that only exposed his mouth nose and eyes which he put on.

"I still say we should tell him." Turok said.

"In time we will." Raiden said.

"Thats weird I got sets of readings heavy tech signals." Sonya said seeing on her wrest device the locations of the tech.

"Technology...Then they cannot be of Outworld. We need to confront the source of each signal. We might discover whose victory I must insure." Raiden said.

"Ok then lets split up. Jax and Sonya will head to this location while the three of us head here." Turok said pointing to each location for each group.

Minutes later

Turok Johnny and Raiden appeared in the living Forest.

"There is great energy nearby." Raiden said before Turok looked to his right and widen his eyes seeing machines attacking a man in grey and his eyes turned from his kind dark blue eyes to blood red and growled in rage like an animal.

"Hey kid whats?" Johnny tried to ask before he and Raiden saw the machines that were once human Lin Kuei attacking someone before Turok in a burst of inhuman speed appeared besides them and massacred the machines without mercy even with their screams of pain and horror. Turok seeing they were down took a deep breath and his eyes changed back to normal.

"Are you alight?" The man who the Lin Kuei attacked in concern.

"Yeah I'm alright just have issues with machines." Turok said.

"I thank you for the assist young one I am called Smoke of the Lin Kuei." Smoke said in gratitude.

"An impressive display of power Turok. Though your method was..." Raiden tried to say.

"Sorry I uh just lost my cool for a second." Turok said.

"Lord Raiden? Why are you here in Outworld?" Smoke asked.

"To participate in a tournament to save Earth realm. Join us, Smoke." Raiden offered.

"I would but if Sektor is searching for me, he is hunting Sub-Zero as well." Smoke said confusing them.

"Sub-Zero I thought he was killed?" Turok said confused.

"He was but the Sub-Zero I speak of is his younger Brother once called Tundra. We came here to find Shang Tsung and learn of his Brother's death." Smoke said.

"The Tournament I have a feeling we will meet him there and if Sektor and the other Lin Kuei try to kidnap him I'm sure Turok's older brother will put a stop to it." Raiden said.

"What makes you so Certain of that?" Smoke asked.

"My brother and I are survivors from the Realm of New Genesis. Machines conquered our realm. The second he sees these machines the second he'll do exactly what I did to these idiots here." Turok said.

"New Genesis but I thought..." Smoke tried to say.

"Turok and four others managed to get past the barriers that prevent others from entering or leaving their realm. Once the tournament is over and if we win I will request that the Elder Gods eradicate these machines and have the realm repaired so that the people can finally get past the nightmare they had to endure." Raiden said.

Meanwhile

"Hey isn't that?" Sean asked Shang Tsung seeing what looked like Sub-Zero approaching the Emperor.

"I recently encountered a Lin Kuei that attacked me Reptile and Kano named Smoke asking questions about Sub-Zero this must be his brother taking his title to honor him. This shouldn't have happened since Mara was supposed to prevent that." Shang Tsung said.

"She's not a fighter like us she's a scientist and the main reason we got out of New Genesis in the first place." Sean said.

"Nevertheless Shao Kahn might not be pleased with this." Shang Tsung said.

"I'll handle that." Sean said.

"Shao Kahn! I challenge Scorpion, the murder of my Brother! You will bring him before me!" Sub-Zero said.

"So you can do what have revenge? And what will that accomplish? What will you gain with your revenge?" Sean said trying to prevent another mistake that Scorpion regretted.

Flash back

"Sean A word?" Scorpion said gaining his attention.

"Sure. If you'll excuse me." Sean said to Sheeva who nodded as he left.

"You told me If I had my revenge I would feel nothing and gain nothing from Sub-Zero's death. You were right. I considered your words when I had him beat but then something unexpected happen. Quan Chi can confirm my story of this. A projection of the night my clan and family were murdered appeared as I was about to spare his life but seeing the memory again of what happened sent me into a rage and killed him and I felt nothing but regret." Scorpion said in remorse for letting his rage control him.

"Theres an old saying it takes a lot of courage to admit ones mistake but even more so to those who told them it would be to begin with. Admiting makes you more human and stronger. Use this as a lesson to not let you repeat this event. I will speak to Quan Chi about this projection of the event you saw." Sean said as he left.

End Flash back

"Perhaps but this is not about revenge this is for getting Justice for my Brother's killer." Sub-Zero said making Sean sigh since many confused the two more then they realize.

"No one makes Demands of the Emperor." Shang Tsung said. "Reptile." Shang Tsung said as the Reptilian warrior walked into the center ready to fight.

Skip Fight

"I would kill you but that is not my purpose." Sub-Zero said to Reptile as he got up and went to the others. "Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so only to face his killer." Sub-Zero said.

"Oh lets just get this over with he wont leave till he gets what he wants." Reznov said making Quan Chi nod and summoned Scorpion.

"What is this? You are not Sub-Zero." Scorpion said.

"I am his family and Clan. I fight for his honor." Sub-Zero said.

"He had No honor and you will die as he did!" Scorpion yelled.

Skip fight

"For my brother!" Sub-Zero said before Lin Kuei cyborgs appeared and contained him. Sektor and Cyrax appeared in front of Shao Kahn.

"Who now interrupts the Emperor's tournament?" Shang Tsung asked not seeing Sean's eyes turning blood Red but he and the others could feel the rage and power flowing off him in massive waves.

"Sub-Zero? No!" Smoke said about to rush in and help him.

"Wait!" Turok said holding him back.

"We request..." Was as far as Sektor got before Sean appeared in front of him with his eyes Blood red again with pure rage and smashed his fist right through his chest making him let out gargled gasps as Sean held what was his Organic heart before crushing it.

"Interesting." Shao Kahn said before the other Lin Kuei tried to attack him but Sean using his godlike powers levitated them in the air and shockingly they exploded in the air having their blood and guts spray everywhere. Cyrax was the only one left but Sean did not kill him rather he did something else. Cyrax was engulfed in white flames making him groan in slight pain before his robotic form disappeared and he was human again.

"What? What did you just do?" Cyrax asked.

"I made you human again. Both of you go consider this an act of Mercy." Sean said making him and Sub-Zero nod and rejoined the others.

"An impressive display boy. But why not make them serve you?" Shao Kahn asked not in disappointment but rather curiosity.

"I do not wish to inflict that fate on anyone or see people like them go through that process again. Simple as that." Sean said walking up to them.

"So be it. MARA!" Shao Kahn yelled getting her attention.

"Yes?" Mara asked.

"How is it that Earth Realm ninjas appear before me when you were sent to intercept them?" Shao Kahn asked in anger.

"Hey I..." Mara tried to say.

"Begone." Shao Kahn said making her sigh before walking away.

"You shouldn't be to hard on her sir. She's not a fighter like us she's a scientist. You should have deployed one of us instead." Sean said.

"The next time I will. The Tournament will resume later." Shao Kahn said.

Later

Sean was walking into Shang Tsung's flesh pits when he spotted Kitana's clone thrashing around signaling she needed air and rammed him body into the glass and it shattered and fell into his arms as she coughed and gasped for air.

"Easy there now." Sean said with a smile as he placed her on a table.

"That voice." Kitana's clone mumbled before opening her eyes and looked at Sean as his kind Forest Green looked into her yellow slitted ones.

"Remember me? I spent hours in this room while you stayed in that tube waiting for you to get out." Sean said making her look at him and could guess she was smiling at him.

"I was wondering what you'd look like." The Clone said making him chuckle.

"Wait here for a second." Sean said vanishing and moments later reappeared with Kitana.

"What in the..." Kitana tried to say.

"Look I know she's not exactly what you'd expect but think of it this way at least you have a new family member. Remember the stories I told you about Turok?" Sean said.

"Well yes but...Not to sound disgusted or rude to her but she's looks nothing like me." Kitana said.

"Maybe not but still she is your sister by blood and if I were in your place I would be happy to have another family member no matter what the appearance of said family member looked like." Sean said making Kitana look at him then her close who raised an eyebrow at her. Kitana sighed before pulled down her mask and smiled at her clone sister.

"I suppose I can accept this but I just need more time." Kitana said kindly.

"I think she's jealous I have better looks." The Clone said.

"What does that mean?" Kitana asked annoyed.

"And already you two are acting like siblings." Sean said making Kitana roll her eyes but you could tell she agreed with that.

Meanwhile

"This is how you try to make things better?" Mara asked Julia.

"Mara I..." Julia tried to say.

"You follow me when I clearly wish to be left the hell alone then you lecture me? I will not be scolded like some child who did something wrong." Mara said annoyed.

"You need to be careful you know Shao Kahn is strong enough to take one of the three of us in single combat but your not like us and we'd rather not lose someone else we care about especially since your the reason we got out of New Genesis. Just be careful and don't get on his bad side." Julia said before vanishing in a swirl of water.

Mara sighed before crossing her arms. However though not even ten seconds later Raiden and his warriors including Sub-Zero and Cyrax approached.

"Mara of New Genesis I wish to speak to you." Raiden said.

"Oh I am so not in the fucking mood to listen to you lot for getting me scolded." Mara said.

"Hey listen Honey we don't want to fight." Johnny said.

"But we will if we must." Smoke said as he and Johnny got into fighting position.

"Ok thats it." Mara said injecting something into herself.

Skip fight

"Ha and who's says I cant fight?" Mara said amused as she won her fight. "Shao Kahn wants Death to Follow combat and considering you and your friends there got me scolded I will." Mara said about to kill Smoke.

"Perhaps Liu Kang was wrong about you." Raiden said making her stop and looked at him before putting her weapons away. "Or perhaps he sensed as I do that there is conflict within you." Raiden said making her scoff.

"How would you feel if you had the means and the knowledge to safely transport everyone from your realm thats controlled now by emotionless machines out of the realm and to the others but couldn't due to the lack of time and resources?" Mara asked.

"You did what you could and because of you and your efforts four of you made it out of the realm safe and sound then another after the tournament." Raiden said.

"Speaking of the fifth survivor who is he?" Mara asked.

"I cannot discuss his identity for his safety. But he told us enough for me to make a case to the Elder gods for once the Tournament is over to eradicate the machines that plague your realm." Raiden said making her eyes widen.

"If that is the case then the Tournament must be won quickly. These machines do not take long when it comes to looking for the survivors of New Genesis and never take prisoners." Mara said.

"So we shall but I need to know where you stand. Go to Shang Tsung's flesh pits and you will decide where your loyalties lie." Raiden said.

"The Flesh Pits? Sean Reznov and Julia are the only ones of the four of us allowed there." Mara said.

"Yes because Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung trust them and why is it that they do not trust you?" Raiden asked.

"I don't know tell me." Mara asked.

"You must discover this on your own." Raiden said before he and the others left.

"Sean what are you guys hiding?" Mara asked herself before going to the Flesh pits.

Meanwhile

"How much longer till she can leave this place?" Sean asked Shang Tsung.

"Not much longer she just needs rest before leaving. If you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Shang Tsung said as they both left.

However though as they left Mara walked down into the place and looked repulsed.

"What in the name of..." Mara said in disgust before seeing Kitana's clone on a table and could see it looked a lot like Kitana. "She looks like Kitana." Mara said before the clone opened her eyes. "Huh!" Mara said in shock.

"Mara." The Clone said before getting to her feet.

"I don't know what the hell you are but I will put you down." Mara said getting into a fighting stance.

Skip fight

"Time to die you abomination." Mara said about to kill the clone when Sean tackled her to the ground.

"The hell do you think your doing!" Sean yelled before she kicked him off.

"I don't know what Shang Tsung has done to you to let these abominations live but." Mara tried to say.

"Abominations I don't see him complaining about this. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't his younger brother found in a similar state?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Silence I will drag both you to Shao Kahn and you will be punished!" Mara said.

Skip fight

"Guess your still in a weakened state if I could beat you." Mara said as Sean groaned in annoyance and pain.

"Mara for fucks sakes I..." Sean tried to say before she knocked him out.

"This is why I love this stuff." Mara said holding a power enhancing syringe before she grabbed both of them and dragged them to Shao Kahn.

Minutes later

"Shao Kahn I would not disturb you if it was not of the upmost importance. I felt you should know what Shang Tsung has been doing as of late and I'm sure he's got some spell controlling Sean as well to help him." Mara said making them roll their eyes. "This conjurer has created horrid replicas of Kitana crossbred with Tarkatan blood. One was alive so I took her down." Mara said.

"For the love of god Mara we..." Sean tried to say before she smacked him in the face making him sigh in annoyance. Shao Kahn stood up and looked at them then Mara then back to them with a smirk.

"Well done you two." Shao Kahn said shocking Mara while Sean and Shang Tsung stood up.

"You know you approve how could you your own daughter." Mara tried to say.

"I am the Emperor and Kitana already knows and has accepted her sister...Mileena so I have no issues with either of them. Sean was the one who convinced her to accept her as her sister therefore I do not have to do anything drastic against her. I am rather disappointed that you go up against one of your friends your leader even without even listening to him. Boy she is from your Realm what do you suggest her punishment should be?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Sean?" Mara said in shock.

"Well absolutely not death even though she's a pain in the ass. However though I will not suggest what punishment she receives that decision is yours." Sean said.

"Very Well escort her to the Tower I will make an example of her when the Tournament resumes shortly. Bring me my Daughter Mileena." Shao Kahn said as two Tarkatans dragged Mara out of the throne room.

Meanwhile

"Damn." Turok said as Jax walked in with a new pair of arms.

"Ermac better watch himself now that I got..." Was as far as Jax got before Sean appeared vie portal and Turok quickly put his face mask on along with his hood for good measure.

"Sean what reason do you have for coming here?" Raiden asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe to tell you that your little talk with Mara got her into a lot of trouble. What were you thinking!" Sean yelled in disbelief since Mara told him why she did what she did.

"What happened?" Liu Kang asked in concern.

"She's in the tower waiting for when Shao Kahn will punish her for attacking me and Shang Tsung. You caused this Raiden you have to make it right." Sean said pointing at him.

"You are correct. Liu Kang Kung Lao both of you will go to the Tower and free Mara. The Rest of us will continue with the Tournament." Raiden said.

Later

Mara was in the Arena chained up so she couldn't escape.

"Ok I guess I shouldn't have flat out attacked you but why would you help him with such horrid creatures?" Mara asked Sean while Mileena gave her the finger which she learned from him making Sean chuckle.

"Be nice dear." Sean said making her nod as they watched the rest of the fights. "Mara I don't care what she looks like. Don't forget I found Turok in the same situation and took him in as my little brother. Kitana accepts her as a sister so I don't think its your own business to judge or have you forgotten how Shinnoks bloodline acted to those like her?" Sean said making her lower her head in shame.

"There she is." Kung Lao said pointing to Mara.

"I have to free her." Liu Kang said.

"Not now. You and Liu Kang are the only two left that can fight in the tournament." Raiden said.

"Uh hello." Turok said referring to himself that he could fight.

"No we cant risk your brother knowing your still alive yet." Raiden said.

"He's had plenty of chances to notice that. Besides Kung Lao is injured see?" Turok said pointing to his leg.

"Raiden Turok and fight in my place till I free Mara." Liu Kang said making him sigh.

"Very well then you may fight." Raiden said making Turok smirk.

"What is this you place a mere boy to fight my warriors Raiden are you that desperate?" Shao Kahn mocking him with laughter.

"Hey Kahn how about you just send your fighters up against me or are they just cowards?" Turok challenged making Shao Kahn look at him with a smirk.

"Hmm." Sean hummed in thought. "This kid." Sean said himself.

"What is it?" Skarlet asked.

"I don't know but theres something familiar about him but I can't place my finger on it." Sean said having a strange feeling that he knew this kid somehow.

"Your brave boy I'll give you that but you will live to regret your eagerness. You will Face Shang Tsung and Quan Chi." Shao Kahn said.

"Both of you do not kill him theres something familiar about him." Sean said as they nod.

"No Boy can stop this deadly alliance." Quan Chi said.

"On that we agree." Shang Tsung said.

"Ah shut up." Turok said.

Skip fight Flawless victory

"Ha go fuck yourselves!" Turok laughed at his easy victory.

"Impressive but he's getting overconfident." Sub-Zero said.

"I'm not so sure about that. Remember he is from New Genesis." Raiden said.

"You have not won yet boy." Shang Tsung said before the final fighter came out. Kintaro.

"I will eat your heart boy." Kintaro said.

"Yeah whatever you say furry." Turok said.

Skip fight second flawless victory

"HA!" Turok yelled as the crowed booed him.

"Ah go fuck yourselves you outworld fucks!" Turok yelled. "See Raiden Earth Realm is..." Turok tried to say before Shao Kahn appeared behind him and snapped his neck shocking the Earth Realm warriors who reacted to late.

"Turok!" Raiden yelled.

"NO!" Liu Kang yelled.

"Turok?" Sean whispered to himself before seeing the lifeless body of the boy. "No way it cant be him he died in New Genesis a year ago." Sean whispered to himself before shaking his head.

"I will strip the flesh from your bones!" Raiden yelled in anger charging his hands with lightning before Liu Kang charged at Shao Kahn fighting him on the ground before Shao Kahn kicked him off and laughed at him.

"Witless boy do you know who I am?" Shao Kahn mocked.

"The Murderer of my friend." Liu Kang said in anger.

"I am Shao Kahn Conquerer of worlds! You will taste no victory." Shao Kahn said in arrogance.

"You will taste your own blood." Liu Kang said.

Skip fight

"On Your Feet!" Liu Kang yelled as Shao Kahn Struggled to get up and fight. Liu Kang's fist was engulfed in flames. "For Turok, The Shaolin and Earth Realm!" Liu Kang said before yelling as she shoved his flaming fist through Shao Kahn's chest making him gargle some blood out of his mouth before Liu Kang pulled his fist out and Shao Kahn died in front of everyone.

"I cant believe it. Earth Realm has won." Shang Tsung said in disbelief before the arena was engulfed in a bright light by the Elder Gods.

"The Elder Gods have spoken. Earth Realm is free from Shao Kahn forever." Raiden said as Sean and Reznov carried Shao Kahn's body away though not before Sean gave one last look at Turok still not knowing that was his younger brother before they left with Quan Chi. Kitana and Jade walked over to the Earth Realm warriors deciding they could no longer serve outworld seeing Turok's death. "But the Price of victory was almost to steep to pay. Turok's death is my fault I..." Raiden tried to say before they heard what sounded like bones snapping back into place.

"Huh?" Everyone practically said.

"Ow." Turok said in pain surprising them he was alive. "Who the fuck snapped my fucking neck that hurt like shit and it still does." Turok said sitting up.

"Wait a minute Turok is that you?" Mara said in shock.

"Who else can survive having their neck snapped and repaired in a few minutes?" Turok said making a tick mark appear on her forehead before smacking him. "OW! What the fuck is your problem!" Turok yelled while the others looked on amused.

"You had us scared real good kid." Jax said making Turok smirk.

"Oh you have no idea how much of a pain in the ass he is like his brother. How are you even still alive and in this realm to start?" Mara asked annoyed.

"I was pulled into a resistance camp and went looking for you idiots after the battle at the bridge when I woke up. I found your portal and came here after the tournament was over." Turok said.

"How are you even still alive?" Cyrax asked.

"Godlike powers. Those who have his abilities are almost impossible to kill. A broken neck is easy to fix since his body just shuts down while it repairs itself." Mara said.

"In any case it is good to see your alive and well and with Shao Kahn's death we can take our case to the Elder Gods and eradicate the machines plaguing New Genesis." Raiden said before he looked at his Amulete and widen his eyes when he saw it was further damaged. "It cannot be! Shao Kahn is dead! Yet the Future remains unchanged." Raiden said shocking them all.

Meanwhile

"Shao Kahn is finished." Goro said.

"Mileena is his heir since Kitana Joined Earth Realm with Jade so she should rule." Baraka said.

"Not yet she needs training for that first since no offense Mileena you have no knowledge or skills in ruling yet so you should be trained first before taking the Throne." Sean said to Mileena who nods.

"Perhaps you should rule till she is fully ready." Shang Tsung said.

"No thanks I'm a soldier thats all I'm ever going to be besides its her right to Rule not mine." Sean said.

"Well said boy." Shao Kahn's voice was heard making them all widen their eyes as they turned around and saw Shao Kahn with Quan Chi walking into the throne room.

"Well I'll be damned. How are you still alive?" Sean said in surprise.

"I am not so easily killed Quan Chi accelerated my recovery." Shao Kahn said.

"Emperor I..." Shang Tsung tried to say.

"Not...One...Word! Because of you Outworld can no longer merge with Earth Realm!" Shao Kahn said in anger.

"There may yet be an alternative sir. Invasion." Sean said trying to shift the attention off Shang Tsung however this shocked everyone in the room by how blunt his suggestion was.

"Sean thats not going to work." Shang Tsung said.

"Quiet I want to hear this." Shao Kahn said in interest.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't your wife and empresses make a barrier to prevent you from entering Earth Realm?" Sean asked getting him to nod.

"Yes but even after a Millennium her reasons are a mystery." Shao Kahn said.

"I believe I see where Sean is going with this my lord." Quan Chi said.

"Explain." Shao Kahn said.

"The Elder gods made a few certain rules that you have to follow but Sindel saw a few loop holes in them that she knew the Elder Gods could do nothing about. She gave up her life to give protection that the Elder Gods couldn't give." Sean said.

"Indeed." Shao Kahn said.

"If we were to bring her back from the land of the dead her barrier would be neutralized and then your forces could invade Earth Realm without the use of the Mortal Kombat tournament. Quan Chi has the knowledge to bring her back but lacks certain power needed for it. Thats where I come in. My power is almost infinite so his spell can work and you'll find her much more cooperative." Sean said.

"This is a very magnanimous offer you two." Shao Kahn said very pleased.

"Just doing my job." Sean said.

"However I am weary of sorcerers. Both of you bring her to me." Shao Kahn said as they all left.

"I owe you once again." Shang Tsung said grateful.

"Think nothing of it however if you wish to thank me I have a request for you. The boy named Turok that fought in the Tournament. Find his body and bring it to me." Sean said.

"Hmm? For what purpose?" Quan Chi asked.

"I don't know how to explain it but that boy I feel as though I know him and Raiden called him Turok." Sean said.

"Isn't that the name of your adopted younger brother?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Yes. If you cant find his body it leaves me to believe it actually might be him which would explain why Sonya knew about the machines before I told the rest of you. Turok is like me with Godlike powers which means a broken neck will not kill him but his body will shut down for a few moments to repair the damage." Sean said.

"I will see what I can find." Shang Tsung said.

 **Authors Note: Wow this was way longer than I** **originally planed. Anyway next chapter will begin the invasion of Earth Realm as well as introduce characters from Street fighter into the fray since honestly i think we can all agree that both series work perfectly together. Now a reminder of the Harem.**

 **Kitana**

 **Jade**

 **Sheeva**

 **Mileena**

 **Sareena**

 **Li Mei**

 **Sonya Blade**

 **Skarlet**

 **Frost**

 **Tanya**

 **Now for those from Street Fighters added to the harem**

 **Chun Li**

 **Crimson Viper**

 **Juri**

 **Poison**

 **Laura**

 **Cammy**

 **Rainbow Mika**

 **Elena**

 **and Rose**

 **See ya oh and don't forget to vote in my poll for the next story selection since Star Wars Rebels is in the lead Followed closely by X men Evolution and Avatar the Last Airbender. Read review and Vote. See ya.**


	5. The Battle

Chapter 5 The battle

"Raiden we've got a problem." Turok said walking into one of the temples at the Shaolin academy.

"Shao Kahn is preparing to invade Earth Realm yes I know. I received another vision of the invasion." Raiden said.

"We're going to need some backup with us in this fight. Thankfully New Genesis before the war with the machines kept tabs on some of the most skilled fighters in the Realms. In this Case I know where to find a few of Earth Realms warriors that can help us." Sean said showing a list of names of people who could help them in the upcoming invasion against Outworld.

"Damn thats a lot of people." Jax said impressed.

"I know some of these people like Gulie and Crimson Viper both work for the government." Sonya said.

"I can get those like Chun Li Cammy Ryo Rose Poison Rainbow Mika and Laura here within hours the tricky one however though will be Juri since she's well..." Turok tried to say.

"Crazy?" Johnny said.

"Something like that." Turok said with a sweat drop on his forehead. "The main question is..." Turok tried to say before a portal opened. "The hell?" Turok said getting an assault riffle out before a few people came through though not like Turok and his brother did when they arrived.

"Ok that was weird." A male voice said one that Turok recognized.

"Forge?" Turok said approaching Forge and the group of people.

"Hey kid long time no see." Forge said.

"More survivors from New Genesis?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah we heard about a portal to escape the realm and here we are. Names Sargent Forge." Forge said introducing himself.

"Names Sargent Buck ODST." Buck said in special military armor.

"Sargent Major Johnson." Johnson said.

"So whats going on here? You look like you guys are about to go to war." Forge said.

"In a way we kinda are against Outworld. Shao Kahn will be invading Earth Realm soon. Since the three of you are here this might even the odds." Turok said.

"Well How can we help?" Forge asked.

Meanwhile

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sean said in disbelief as he looked at the scanner he built to monitor portal activity.

"What is it?" Sheeva asked.

"Another portal opened from New Genesis to Earth Realm. How are they getting through?" Sean asked looking through the system.

"Perhaps the machines think there is nothing left to search for and your people are arriving at the portal you built." Quan Chi said.

"Unlikely. Even if they eradicated all life in New Genesis they would still function just fine and look for more survivors. We need to get this done fast so once we're done with the invasion of Earth Realm we can head to New Genesis and free my Realm fast." Sean said.

"We will in time. But for now we have orders." Sheeva said.

"Yeah I know. I'll head to my objective location and see what I can find." Sean said.

Later

"Incoming! Incoming!" A soldier yelled as they avoided a rocket. The Invasion of Earth Realm had begun hours ago.

Mileena observed the destruction of the city she was in from a bridge while holding a jeweled neckless Sean had given to her that at one point belonged to his mother before she died in the war against the machines.

"Hmm Such a shame he is not here to watch with me." Mileena said.

"Waiting for someone sharp teeth?" Turok said approaching her making her face him and widened her eyes seeing the same boy her father killed was still alive walking about like nothing happened.

"You? How are you still alive?" Mileena asked in shock and confusion since a Snapped neck was instant death.

"Face me and...Hey wait why are you wearing that neckless?" Turok asked confused since that belonged to his adoptive mother.

"Oh this pretty thing? My lover gave it to me to show how much I mean to him." Mileena said making Turok sweat drop.

"Oy my brother always did have a strange taste in women." Turok said making her blink.

"Your brother?" Mileena said before he removed his hood and face mask making her eyes widen seeing his face. She recognized it from an old photo Sean showed her. Before Turok could react she was right in front of him and.^^

"OW!" Turok yelled as she pinched and pulled his cheeks. "What the hell are you doing!" Turok yelled in annoyance before getting out of her pinching grasp making her giggle.

"Sorry couldn't help it since you look much cutter then in the photo." Mileena said.

"Oy. I told him how much I hated that thing. So what makes you so special that he would give you moms family heirloom?" Turok asked while rubbing his pinched cheeks in a annoyance.

"He said its not my looks more my body but for me accepting for who I am that makes me special to him and I am not the only one he cares about as he does for me." Mileena said.

"And he's gone playboy. Figures he never had time for it during the fight against Shinnoks bloodline or the machines but now I see why Forge and the others called him a ladies man." Turok said.

"Hey what are you two doing out here?" A man asked known as Striker. Mileena looked to him then back to Turok.

"Stay here." Mileena said walking to striker before she pulled down her mask making Striker and his partner Kabal jump back in surprise. "Looking for a new Playmate." Mileena said intimidating them.

"Yeah I'm going to sit this one out." Kabal said.

Meanwhile

Sean was looking through the city till he entered a room that had what he was looking for which would be a map of the city to find a graveyard.

"Hey Quan Chi I found it." Sean said on the comms.

"Very good. Bring me the map so I can prepare for the spell." Quan Chi said.

"On it. Have you heard from Reznov or Julia yet?" Sean asked as he exited the building.

"No but they last told Sheeva they were up against Liu Kang and Kung Lao." Quan Chi said.

"Hopefully those two can win." Sean said before vanishing.

Back with Turok

"Your coming with me." Striker said to the downed Mileena before a dragon flew over them giving Mileena a chance to strike him but was zapped by Lightning courtesy of Raiden.

"Bout time were have you been?" Turok asked.

"Who are you guys?" Striker asked before they heard roars and saw Johnny Cage against a half man half horse or better known as Motaro.

"Ah Great." Turok said jumping over to Johnny and drop kicked Motaro in the face making him roar at him.

"Wait your supposed to be dead." Motaro said before Raiden attacked him.

"Who are these guys?" Kabal asked.

"No idea." Striker asked before Kintaro roared getting their attention. "Spread out give him multiple targets." Striker said which they did but Kintaro breathed fire at Kabal who screamed in pain.

"Humans. Less ugly when they burn." Kintaro said.

"You do realize I can fucking hear you on the comms right?" Sean said annoyed since he was human which made him smirk in amusement.

Skip fight

"Never knew I had it in me." Striker said before rushing to Kabul and radioed for Medevac but Ermac appeared and used his powers to throw him into the subway.

Kintaro soon stood up as did Mileena and she looked for Turok but was saddened that he was nowhere to be found but did see Kabal.

"Take him to Outworld he's an old friend of Kano's." Mileena said to Kintaro.

Later

"A soulNado? Never heard of that before." Sean said to Quan Chi.

"Think of it as a way to increase Shao Kahn's power with each soul absorbed into him." Quan Chi said.

"Ah." Sean said before Mileena and a few Outworld warriors appeared vie Portal carrying the dead body of Motaro.

"What the?" Sean said.

"What is this?" Shao Kahn asked in anger.

"Raiden has killed Motaro." Mileena said.

"It matters not I will go to Earth Realm and finish what Motaro started." Sindel said.

"Very Well. Quan Chi your warrior Scorpion will accompany her." Shao Kahn said.

"Oh course my lord." Quan Chi said.

"Sean I need to talk to you." Mileena said.

"Very well." Sean said as they left.

"Keep an eye on them both." Shao Kahn said to Reptile who looked surprised but did as told and camouflaged and followed them.

"Something wrong my Lord?" Quan Chi asked.

"I am Aware that he asked Shang Tsung to find the body of the boy I killed in the tournament but for what Reason I am unsure." Shao Kahn said.

"Perhaps he believes he was from New Genesis." Quan Chi said.

"Perhaps but I have other suspicions that he is hiding something from me." Shao Kahn said.

Sean and Mileena walked into a hallway before they stopped.

"Alight what is it?" Sean asked.

"The Boy my father killed during the Tournament. I encountered him during the invasion and he recognized this." Mileena said showing the neckless he gave her that belonged to his mother.

Sean sighed before placing his hand on the wall before he tried to say something but couldn't and just growled before smashing the wall with his fist making her jump back in fright.

"DAMNIT!" Sean yelled before calming down. "My little brother was alive this whole time. For a year I thought he was dead after the battle at the bridge." Sean said in anger for not looking for his brother that last thing he had left of his family. "Where was the last place you saw him?" Sean asked needing to know where his brother was at.

Meanwhile

"Damn Turok." Reznov said as he and Julia were set free by Mara. "I had feeling you were still alive after you disappeared." Reznov said rubbing his wrests.

"Well unlike you I know how to blend in with the shadows." Turok said amused making Reznov's left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Fuck off." Reznov said getting a few chuckles from the Earth Realm warriors.

"Reznov we need to know what Shao Kahn is planing." Raiden said.

"I honestly don't know he only told Kruger his plans so you'll have to ask him." Reznov said.

"And what makes you think he'll talk?" Striker asked.

"Indeed." Sindel said above them shocking those that knew her that she was alive from the grave.

"Mother?" Kitana said in shock.

Scorpion looked at Turok for a second.

"How are you still alive boy? Your neck was snapped by Shao Kahn." Scorpion said.

"It matter not." Sindel said before appearing in front of Turok and pushed him into the wall holding him by the neck.

"Mother No!" Kitana said about to stop her but scorpion blocked her and the others.

"I will finish what the Emperor started with you boy." Sindel said about to suck out his soul when.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" An enraged voice yelled smashing a chain into her face making her skid back into another wall hard. The others looked to see who attacked Sindel and saw Sean and Mileena with the former having red flames coming off his body.

"Ow." Turok said holding his neck.

"You little shit." Sean said hitting him upside the head.

"OW! What is it with people hitting me what did I do? Fuck!" Turok yelled annoyed making Sean chuckle.

"Yup its alright no one gets annoyed like you do that easily." Sean said.

"Fuck...You." Turok said before a loud screeching sound was heard. "OW! Fuck what is that?" Turok asked holding his ears.

"You dare to strike the empress?" Sindel said in anger.

"It just a title to me which means nothing." Sean said before charging at her.

Skip fight flawless victory

"Time to end this." Sean said about to deliver what the others thought was the finishing blow.

"Sean stop you don't need to kill her." Kitana said getting in front of him making him stop and look at her for a second putting the others on edge before the flames on his body vanished making the others sigh in relief.

"I wasn't going to kill her to begin with rather just fixing a problem I caused." Sean said as Sindel's body was engulfed in white flames before she groaned in slight pain and discomfort before the flames vanished. Sindel soon opened her eyes and looked around before spotting Kitana.

"Kitana?" Sindel said confused.

"Yes Mother its me." Kitana said happy to see her mother back to normal.

"Wait I'm confused wasn't she just trying to kill us?" Johnny asked.

"Quan Chi put her under a spell that would make her more cooperative to Shao Kahn's suggestions and be like him but thats no longer an issue." Sean said.

"So you will help us now against Shao Kahn?" Liu Kang asked.

"I was never with him in the first place. Secretly I've managed to gain his most trusted allies to my side once I explained to them that he would cause Armageddon in the realms minus New Genesis and thats something even they do not want." Sean said.

"Told you my brother had a plan." Turok said making Sean smirk.

"Oh uh Turok by the way..." Sean said before looking to Mileena who nods and.^^

"OOOOOWWWW!" Turok yelled as Mileena pinched his cheeks...Again! "Fuck you! Fuck You! FUCK YOU!" Turok yelled in annoyance and pain before getting out of her grip. Sean burst out laughing. "You fucks!" Turoks yelled.

"Oooh I so wanted to see that after Mileena brought it up." Sean said between laughs while the others looked on amused and chuckled at the display.

"You're an asshole man." Turok said annoyed but you could still see the small smile on his face. "Now lets get this over with since once we take down Shao Kahn Raiden can convince the Elder Gods to eradicate most of the machines in New Genesis then we go back and take out the rest of them with forces from Earth Realm and Outworld." Turok said.

"Not yet. We need to let him merge Earth Realm with Outworld first. Once he starts that then the Elder gods will have to intervene and kill him." Sean said. "Look Mileena and I have to get back." Sean said.

"What about Scorpion?" Julia asked before seeing he was knocked out.

"He's on our side so don't worry." Sean said before he and Mileena vanished.

Later

"She was what!" Shao Kahn roared.

"Apparently Reznov and Julia have turned on us all. They just don't have the heart to do whats needed for survival. They used their powers to free her from your control. However it is of little consequence. Earth Realm will soon be merged with Outworld." Sean said calming Shao Kahn down when he said that.

"Indeed. It is time to end this. We go to Earth Realm now." Shao Kahn said making his way to a portal.

"Everything in place?" Sean asked Baraka.

"Yes the troops have been given the order to pull back once Shao Kahn arrives. However like you said Mileena is not yet ready for the throne so who will lead Outworld for the time being?" Baraka asked since it was a serious problem.

"I'll tell you all once we get this done and over with. For now lets just get this over with." Sean said as he followed Shao Kahn.

Minutes later

"I hope your brother's plan pulls off." Chun Li said.

"My brother has never once had a bad plan when it comes to living enemies. Machines on the other hand thats another story." Turok said as Shao Kahn soon appeared by portal beginning to merge the realms. Shao Kahn simply laughed at them before spotting Turok and narrowed his eyes.

"You again? I killed you in the tournament." Shao Kahn said.

"Yeah being a new god has its advantages." Turok said as Forge Buck and Johnson aimed their weapons at him.

"Even if you and your kind are gods you are no match for me boy." Shao Kahn said making Turok laugh.

"Its not me you need to worry about. Its my brother who's right behind you and looks pissed." Turok said making Shao Kahn look behind him and frowned seeing Sean glaring at him.

"You? You dare to betray me?" Shao Kahn said in anger making Sean scoff.

"Please you really think I was your pawn to begin with. I've seen what your actions will cause in the near future brining Armageddon to the realms minus mine. However with your death that can all be prevented." Sean said making Shao Kahn growl.

"You think you can take me boy? I am Shao Kahn! Conquerer of worlds the Elder Gods fear me because of my power!" Shao Kahn said.

"How arrogant and foolish you are. Do you really think you'll win here? I said brining Sindel back to life would destroy her barrier that protects Earth Realm so you could invade. I did not say though that you would be able to merge the Realms without the Elder Gods interfering. You let your rage and obsession with power blind you to the Truth." Sean said as orange lightning began to strike around the area while Outworlds warriors began to pull back to Outworld. Soon the Elder Gods appeared in their Dragon like form merging their power with Sean's.

"Insolent Brat!" Shao Kahn said about to Strike him before Sean kicked him back a few feet making him growl.

" **You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal** **Kombat. Our penalty is clear.** " The Elder Gods said in many voices in Sean's body before blasting Shao Kahn with a fire blast making him crash into a wall making him growl in anger.

"An anemic effort from ineffectual Deities. Today I become the Elder God!" Shao Kahn yelled.

"You have to defeat me first. Lets see if your powerful enough to defeat a New Genesis Spartan infused with power of the Elder Gods." Sean said in his normal voice before getting into fighting position.

Skip fight Flawless victory

Shao Kahn groaned in pain while trying to get back to his feet.

"Such power..." Shao Kahn tried to say while getting to his feet. "Tell me Spartan. Where does your power come from?" Shao Kahn demanded to know.

"Simple cause I have people I care about to die for unlike you. Thats where my power comes from. Not from the Elder Gods or because I'm from New Genesis. But Because I'm not fighting for myself I fight for what I refuse to lose and for what I believe in." Sean said. Shao Kahn just simply laughed before falling to his knees.

"Don't fool yourself you fight for power like me." Shao Kahn said.

"I wont deny I will seek out power whenever I can but I will not misuse it like some fool. I use my power to protect the people I care about no matter if they're from New Genesis Outworld or Earth Realm I will always fight." Sean said.

"Spare me your lectures finish it." Shao Kahn said.

"Oh no not yet. You have one last thing to do before you face punishment." Sean said confusing him.

"And what is that?" Shao Kahn asked.

"The Realm of Edenia. You will undo the merging of Sindel's realm now." Sean said making him scoff.

"Surely you must be joking." Shao Kahn said before he roared in pain as Sean stabbed him in his left arm.

"I...Dont...Joke. NOW!" Sean yelled in his face making him growl before doing so as his hand glowed and undid the merging with Outworld.

"It is done." Shao Kahn said.

"If it is any comfort. I did have a lot of respect for you before all this. I just needed to prevent what your actions would cause in the near future." Sean said.

"Make no mistake on this boy. I am not the only one who has an interest and conquering Earth Realm." Shao Kahn said before he was engulfed in a bright light by the Elder Gods and vanished.

"It is over Earth Realm is free from Shao Kahn forever." Raiden said as he looked at his amulet and saw it was repairing itself.

"Nice speech big brother." Turok said approaching him making Sean smile before putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Well I'm good with words little brother." Sean said.

"So what now?" Raznov asked.

"I'm heading back to Outworld. With Shao Kahn dead and Mileena not yet ready to rule her realm a system will have to be made to keep order in Outworld till she is read." Sean said before approaching Sindel. "I know you two aren't entirely related but..." Sean tried to say.

"You want me to teach her how to be an effective leader?" Sindel said getting him to nod and she had a small smile on her face. "Very well just so long as she does not misuse her power like Shao Kahn has." Sindel said.

"Thank you." Sean said before he and Turok left vie portal while the others left in a burst of lightning.

However in the few moments after they left a blue portal opened and a figure approached what was left of Shao Kahn's helmet. The figure reached out to it reveling a metallic hand covered with small amount of human flesh. The person stood up at least Average height and half of his body was covered with metal enhancements. His physical body had average muscles his right arm was replaced by a full mechanical one. His face covered by a metal mask that showed glowing red eyes like Kano's right eye was seen.

"Your plan worked to perfection Lord Shinnok." The man said in a mechanical voice that showed no emotion. A projection of the once powerful but now Fallen Elder God Shinnok appeared.

"Shao Kahn was blinded by rage. How easily he was convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging of the Realms. However you said your people would never get past the barrier where your creations are eradicating the Elder Gods bloodline just as they did mine." Shinnok said.

"Mara is a prodigy of doing the impossible and will no doubt be given godlike powers once the Elder Gods eradicate my machines. I am actually impressed that my own daughter could pull it off under such pressure." The Man said amused and somewhat proud.

"It matters not. New Genesis will take years to recover and soon I will be free and you Michel Kree will be given the knowledge that others refused to give you. Soon We will control Earth Realm Outworld New Genesis and Edenia and nothing will stop us." Shinnok said.

 **Authors note: Oh boy. Shao Kahn is dead and now Outworld needs a new leader. Next time The Liberation of New Genesis. Also I would like to take the time to tell you all about a story my friend** **Phoenixlord42 and stigma13 worked on that they told me about that they made which is awesome so far. Please I would like you all to read fav Follow and Review Total Drama Rebel. You'll all be blown away by how awesome it is. See ya. Read and Review.**


	6. The Liberation of New Genesis

Chapter 6 The Liberation of New Genesis

" **Your request for us to eradicate the machines that plague New Genesis has been heard. We will destroy the power source that commands and controls these machines however though not all of them will be destroyed by our intervention. Raiden you and those from Earth Realm Outworld and Edenia must destroy what remains of the machines that plague the realm of our bloodline and it must be done as quickly as possible. Now** **that Shinnok's bloodline has been purged New Genesis must rebuild itself and continue our will.** " The Elder Gods said to Raiden who with him was Turok Liu Kang Kano and Shang Tsung.

"I understand and I will do so immediately." Raiden said as they vanished.

"What does power these machines in New Genesis?" Shang Tsung asked.

"A central core located within the center of the Realm which is my and my brother's home country Sparta. Most of the resistance before I left was there fighting. While most of the machines will immediately shut down the rest will be up to us." Turok said.

"Why not just nuke the sites that are crawling with those things?" Kano asked.

"Civilians are still there plus all our heavy weapons were destroyed or taken away before we could use them and the temples that give us godlike powers were destroyed." Turok said.

"The Elder Gods can rebuild the temples once our task is complete." Raiden said.

"Along with the rest of the landscape. I'm rather looking forward to not seeing my home being a pile of ash." Turok said.

Meanwhile

"Come on get those weapons on the truck MOVE!" Johnson yelled to special forces troops.

"Alright lets see here." Mara said adjusting the portal that she created the first time in New Genesis to get to Earth Realm.

"Impressive." Quan Chi said.

"Well I do what I can with what I got...Ow!" Mara yelled as she hit her head on the portal. "Although I really wish it wasn't so annoying to build like it was the first time." Mara said rubbing her head.

"You got us this far." Sean said getting heavy weapons on one of the aircraft that she built that was designed from their realm.

"Yeah well I just wish I didn't learn all this from him." Mara said referring to her father who built the machines. Soon Raiden and the others appeared.

"Everything set to go?" Sean asked getting the last of the weapons on board.

"The Elder Gods have destroyed the central core the rest is up to us now." Raiden said.

"Good we can head out tomorrow since this portal isn't going to be ready till then." Mara said.

"Why not?" Sonya asked.

"I have to improvise with this worlds technology meaning I have to have more parts then usual and a better power source which while we do have can only keep the portal open for about 10 minutes before shutting down to recharge." Mara said.

"Cant the Elder Gods just take down the barrier that prevents anyone or anything from entering the Realm?" Liu Kang asked.

"Yeah sure if you want the machines to get through and terrorize the realms." Reznov said before Julia smacked him upside the head.

"Enough. Once we get there tomorrow morning our first objective will be to locate the original portal we used to get here. Once thats done we can keep both portals opened permanently till the barriers are taken down when the machines have been reduced to a less concerning number." Sean said.

"Yeah sounds easy enough. When the three of us got there it was deserted nothing but dead bodies of all kinds there." Buck said.

"What kind of machines are we up against?" Cammy asked.

"Well that depends. Forge were there any new machines while we were gone?" Sean asked.

"Not really though they were talking about some new prototype that for some reason required human test subjects. Called them uh T-3000's I think some kind of advanced version of the T-X machines but more dangerous but its not working for them for some reason." Forge said.

"Ok then heres a list of machines we've encountered in the past." Sean said showing a holo image of multiple machines.(Picture most of them from Terminator movies)

"Damn." Jax said.

"Would it not be more wiser to send our entire forces into the portal at once?" Crimson Viper said.

"No. If we did we'd lose the element of surprise. We don't know how many are left that survived the Elder Gods assault and the odd are they'll try to make more of themselves with the factories they have. Without the Central core though they wont be as effective in battle as they have in the past." Julia said.

"Turok you stuck to the shadows in New Genesis when you were separated from them. Have you encountered any other resistance camps?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah I met a few most led by a leader with godlike powers. The closest one thats close to the portal is here but doesn't have a leader with god like powers." Turok said pointing on the holo map.

"If we're going up against whats left of the Machines we'll need their help along the way." Cyrax said.

"I agree. Turok how well do you know them?" Smoke asked.

"Very I helped them out of a tight spot before coming here after the tournament. The leader owes me a favor for helping him when I didn't have to." Turok said.

"Then we shall request his help when we arrive tomorrow." Sub-Zero said.

"We're not going in full force. Me Reznov Julia Turok and Mara will go in first since we know the layout of the land better then anyone here. If we go in larger numbers we will lose the element of surprise. The Machines wont be expecting the other realms to aide New Genesis against them." Sean said.

"I agree the five of them shall go in alone at first then call in the rest of us once the portal is opened permanently." Raiden said.

"Is that truly wise though? What is left of New Genesis is depending on our success in ending their nightmare." Rain said.

"He does have a point." Guile said.

"No our plan is set perfectly. The five of us will leave first thing in the morning head to the camp and activate the portal there." Sean said.

Later

Sean was walking around the base till Sub-Zero approached him.

"Sean I need to speak to you for a moment." Sub-Zero said.

"Sure what is it?" Sean asked.

"Thanks to your efforts the Lin Kuei have abandoned the Cyber initiative after the Grand master was killed. However I have a request if you could help." Sub-Zero said.

"Help with what? From what I understood from Smoke is that the Lin Kuei seems to be doing better then before now." Sean said.

"The Lin Kuei as a whole yes however though a member of our clan a woman known as Frost is in need of help mentally speaking. You managed to heal Sindel from Quan Chi's spell even though you were already planing on that to begin with. I was hoping that perhaps you could do that same for Frost." Sub-Zero said.

"Is she a valuable member of your clan?" Sean asked.

"Yes but she lacks judgment and prefers Sektor's way of thinking. If you could remove any influence he has put into her she would be set free." Sub-Zero said.

"Hmmm. Alright but not now. I need to reserve my strength for tomorrow." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Turok was on one of the tanks looking at a knife in his hand.

"Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?" Jax asked Turok making him chuckle.

"I'm good besides I'll sleep a lot better once we finally destroy whats left of the machines." Turok said placing his knife in its holster on his left arm.

"So who created these machines anyway? You all seem to avoid telling us for some reason." Jax said making Turok sigh.

"My brother knew him back then before the war. We all trusted him a lot back then. Everyone was shocked as hell when his true intentions were reveled on judgment day." Turok said.

"Judgment day?" Jax said confused.

"Its what we called the first day of the war. The ones who died on the first day got off easy. The rest of us fought those machines for three straight years. Somehow he also got out of the realm despite the barrier in place." Turok said.

"Turok." Sean said approaching him. "Reznov needs help with loading the last of the weapons on the pelicans go help him out." Sean said making Turok do so.

"You just didn't want him to tell me who built the machines didn't you." Jax said.

"The Person who built the machines is none of your concern. Just leave it be Jax." Sean said leaving him.

"What was that all about?" Sonya asked approaching him.

"Trying to figure out who built those things but they keep hiding the truth." Jax said.

Tomorrow morning

"Alright lets go." Sean said getting his equipment on.

"Seriously a mini gun?" Striker asked Reznov.

"Heres the thing about this Russia and mine. Both versions are always prepared." Reznov said placing the mini gun in a bag slung on his back.

"Bullshit I was the one who always told you to be ready." Julia said having a heavy sniper on her back.

"Mara open the portal." Sean said as Mara did just that with the large portal opening. "Alright remember the plan. The five of us will head straight for the resistance camp near the original portal. Once we get that activated both portals will be open for as long as we decide. Sonya you have a live feed of our movements on the terminal if anything goes wrong send in a small team to back us up." Sean said.

"Alright lets go." Turok said entering the portal first followed by Mara Reznov Julia and Sean before it closed.

"Same as when we left it." Mara said seeing the wasteland that was New Genesis still covered in ash and glass.

"Alright lets get moving. Turok stay close to me." Sean said.

"Got it." Turok said as they moved through the wasteland to the original portal.

An hour later

"No." Turok said seeing the camp was decimated.

"Sorry Turok I..." Sean tried to say till the bodies quickly came alive and pointed their weapons at them shouting in many languages.

"Put your weapons down!" One of the resistance soldiers said aiming a sword at them.

"Mark wait!" Turok said.

"How do you know my name?" The soldier named Mark said.

"Its me." Turok said removing his helmet.

"Turok." Mark said surprised. "Everyone stand down its alright." Mark said getting the others to lower their weapons. "It is good to see you again my friend many of us feared the worse when you went looking for your brother." Mark said. Mark was a well physical built man in his mid twenties. Dark skin and grey eyes bald head and about the same height as Sean. He was dressed in torn clothing from the top of his waist and had black combat pants on.

"Yeah that would be me." Sean said removing his helmet. "What the hell happened here?" Sean asked.

"Nothing really. Our radars detected movement approaching and got ready for the machines. Ever since that strange light engulfed the realm not many of them have been seen as of late." Mark said.

"The Elder Gods destroyed the central core. Now the Machines are down by 95% of their forces." Turok said making the resistance soldiers widen their eyes.

"Is this true?" Mark asked Sean.

"Yeah. Listen we need your help. We've got reinforcements coming in from the other realms but we need to head over to the original portal we used to get out of New Genesis. Once we get there Mara can tinker with the portal and keep the one here and in Earth Realm open permanently. Once they get through we have a better chance at destroying whats left of the machines for good and ending this nightmare." Sean said.

"I owe Turok for helping us out the last time we met. How far is the portal?" Mark asked.

"Not to far about 10 miles due east." Julia said.

"Everyone gather all our supplies you can carry." Mark said ordering the camp making them do just that.

"We have five minutes before we move out." Reznov said.

An hour later

"Its been an hour whats the hold up?" Jax asked on the comms.

"Hey its not like we wanted to get found so easily. When we..." Sean tried to say.

"Aham." Mara said making him roll his eyes.

"When Mara first built the original portal it was the only place where being discovered was highly unlikely." Sean said.

"And yet you were discovered anyway." Raiden said.

"Whats your point?" Sean asked.

"Where exactly is this location?" Raiden asked.

"In the mountains lots of electro magnetic interference so being discovered was almost impossible by their radar." Mara said.

"And you would know that how?" Johnny asked.

"Cause I helped build the damn things thats why." Mara said shocking them.

"Damnit Mara." Sean said.

"They were going to find out sooner or later." Mara said.

"Why would you build these things to begin with?" Sonya asked.

"Look when I helped design and build the machines I didn't know they would be used like this I thought they would be used for law enforcement or be a new era of soldiers to save lives not this." Mara said.

"So who's idea was it to begin with?" Cyrax asked.

"Her father's idea. Michel Kree head of the robotics division back in the day before judgment day. Mara helped him build these machines not to make weapons but to get closer to him since they never really saw eye to eye back then." Sean said.

"He gave me a choice join him in his next mass genocide mission or stay and die with the others. You can guess which choice I went with. Though I did mess him up real good before he vanished in the prototype portal he used to escape New Genesis. I perfected the design and you know the rest." Mara said.

"How much longer till we reach the portal?" Mark asked Turok.

"Not much longer about five or ten minutes max." Turok said

"Good once we get some reinforcements the sooner we can end this nightmare and go after those responsible for this monstrosity." Mark said.

"You mean Mara and her father." Turok said.

"They must pay in blood." Mark said before Turok stopped him.

"I get your angry for what happened. We all are. But Mara is the reason we have a chance to eradicate these machines to begin with." Turok said.

"And you expect me to let her off with a simple thank you for her actions?" Mark said. "You expect me to just let her live after she helped build these abominations that killed billions of our people of our Realm?" Mark asked in anger

"I expect you to know who the real enemy is. Her father made this happened. And if it wasn't for her we would have never managed to get help or reach out to the Elder Gods. Mara was given a choice to either join him or stay with us and die. She chose her home to make amends for her mistake." Turok said before resuming walking.

"Ok here we are." Mara said heading to the terminal before the sounds of engines were heard.

"Oh shit." Turok said aiming his rifle outside.

"They followed us here. We must set up a barrier." Mark said getting his weapons out.

"Mara get that portal open NOW!" Sean yelled as HK's flew towards them and started firing at them.

"Mara whats going on?" Raiden asked.

"The machines followed us here I need about five minutes before I can activate the portal permanently." Mara said moving as fast as she could.

"Fire!" One of the resistance soldiers as ground machines came at them.

"We don't have that long Mara!" Reznov yelled before getting his mini gun out and shredded the machines quickly.

"Hang on I've got an idea. Please work." Mara said tinkering with the machine before the portal opened. "Yes!" Mara yelled.

The Portal in Earth Realm soon opened.

"Lets go! Move it!" Buck said as a few hundred troops made it through the portal.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Mark yelled as everyone fired at the machines both on the ground and in the air.

"Take down the HK's now!" Turok yelled before it was blown up by an RPG.

"Incoming!" A soldier yelled nearly getting hit with a rocket.

"Give me a mag! Fire!" Another solider yelled before the last of the machines were destroyed.

"They are not as well coordinated as before." Mark said.

"With the central core destroyed they're just following old orders." Buck said taking off helmet.

"Raiden area secure bring in the rest of our forces." Turok said on the comms.

"Understood." Raiden said as he and the others went through the portal.

"Now that we have our reinforcements." Mark said before he pointed his pistol at Mara's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sean said aiming his riffle at him as did many others.

"She built these abominations with her father she must pay for her actions." Mark said about to pull the trigger.

"Yes I helped build them but I never once thought they would be used like this." Mara said calmly.

"Is that supposed to make us feel better? Is this all some joke to you? Are you that much like your father?" Mark said making her glare.

"Never compare me to him. I only helped him design these machines to get closer to him since we never saw eye to eye. I thought I was getting closer to him. Until judgment day. I swear I never once imagined the very machines I thought I was building for peace would be used like this." Mara said.

"Nothing but hallowed words." Mark said pulling the trigger but nothing happened and he did so repeatedly. "What?" Mark said before checking to see his rounds were missing. "Turok." Mark said looking behind him and saw Turok with the bullets in his palm giving him a disappointed look.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted Mark. You let your anger blind you to the truth. Even if she hadn't helped him in making the machines this still would have happened maybe even sooner. We owe her our lives for making it this far. She built the original portal to get us to Earth Realm she's the reason we came back with help and your idea of thanking her for that is to put a bullet in her skull. You act just like Shinnok's bloodline." Turok said throwing the bullets away.

"Get him out of here." Kano said as two Tarkatan's grabbed him and pulled him through the portal along with the women and children that couldn't fight back.

"I'm sorry Turok." Sean said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be. I knew his mind was unstable from the war. But nows not the time to think on this since we've got a job to do." Turok said.

"Alright lets set up a perimeter and defense positions. I want everything set up perfectly before we head to the other camps." Sean said getting everyone to do just that.

"We'll head out in an hour. Once we establish contact with the other camps our next step will be to contact the main resistance base located in Athens." Reznov said pointing on the holo map.

"What about the machines if they head here?" Cammy asked.

"I already made a weapon to use against them should that happen. Right now we need to get ready before moving out." Mara said.

"Lets get to it then." Sean said.

 **Authors note: And the first part of liberating New Genesis has begun. Next part is where Sean and a few others will meet up with the leaders of the Resistance. Now While most of the machines will be based on those from Terminator I am going to add a few machines that are just perfect for the storyline. You all can make suggestions if you want from those like transformers and robocop and what not. Also just to be clear Sindel will not be in the harem. Sorry. Anyway another thing my friends story on Total Drama Rebel is doing really good so keep reading their story. Another thing the poll for the poll for which stories I will make based off what series is done and the winers are in this exact order**

 **The Legend of Korra**

 **ben 10**

 **teen Titans**

 **Dc universe**

 **Avatar the last airbender**

 **Totally spies**

 **Kim Possible**

 **Star wars Rebels**

 **Naruto**

 **Marvel Universe**

 **Sekirei**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **X men evolution**

 **Now I will not make the stories in that exact order I will still do them none the less I just need to think of a plot to make. Now Read and Review and don't forget to read Total Drama Rebel. See ya.**


	7. The End of the machine nightmare

Chapter 7 Ending the machine nightmare

"Get those tanks moving! GO! GO! GO!" A resistance soldier yelled.

"Man its been a week since this all started how much longer till we're done?" Turok asked.

"Nothing is ever easy kid." Kano said.

"He's right besides we might have a solution to our problem." Mara said brining up the holo screen showing large battle ships of air design. (Picture the cruisers from Call of duty infinite warfare from the Earth and mars designs)

"Damn." Kabul said.

"Weapons designers were working on something new near the end of the war with Shinnok's bloodline. With the machine's air units at a critical low these will do the job." Sean said.

"So where do we find them?" Kitana asked.

"Thats the tricky part." Sean said showing the location. "The cruisers are in a very secure facility guarded by hundreds of the machines. The layout of the landscape is going to be difficult to move around." Sean said.

"Why not just have Raiden transport us in or Shang Tsung and Quan Chi for that matter?" Jade asked.

"We tried. Something is blocking anything involving magic." Quan Chi said.

"For good reason. Even though New Genesis is more advanced with technology magic is second nature to us. So to prevent any intruders a barrier was built to block any magical portals to enter the base." Sean said.

"Why not take out the barriers then?" Sonya asked.

"If we knew where they were we would but we don't and we assume the barrier is in the center of the base." Sean said.

"So we have to do this going in full assault. The carriers actually have the one weapon we could use to destroy whats left of the machines in one go. A EMP weapon that targets specific targets. In our case the machines." Mara said.

"Hmm. Hang on a second whats this?" Rose asked pointing to a few narrow lines on the holo screen.

"Old pipelines that lead under the base." Julia said.

"What if we used these pipelines to travel underneath the base and get inside to the carriers. The assault team gets their attention while the second team goes in undetected and get to the carriers and deactivate the barriers and get to the weapons inside." Rose said.

"That actually could work. However those tunnels look narrow it would take to long to get through." Sub-Zero pointed out.

"Not really those tunnels are actually large enough to fit enough people for this plan. However getting equipment inside is a no go. But if this works and we find the barrier source that wont be a problem." Forge said.

"Then its settled then. Tomorrow we strike the base and get inside to find those carriers." Raiden said.

"Turok you'll be leading the infiltration mission." Sean said.

"This should be good." Johnny said.

Later

Sean was getting his weapons ready for tomorrow.

"Need a hand?" Mileena asked getting inside the drop ship.

"By all means." Sean said.

"So once this entire mission is over what will you do?" Mileena asked making him sigh.

"Go to outworld with you and the others and settle down for a while. Maybe start my own family." Sean said making her blush behind her mask.

"You mean with me?" Mileena asked seductively making him smirk before kissing her forehead making her giggle.

"Ugh you guys are like the freak family I swear." Turok said making Sean scoff.

"Boy I swear the day you get a girlfriend I'm going to be teasing the hell out of you." Sean said making Turok chuckle.

"Whatever. I thought you would want to stay in New Genesis after this was over." Turok said.

"Turok after all the hell we've been through the best thing for me and many others is to stay out of the place for a few years and have a change of pace." Sean said adjusting the engines.

"Oh come on. Your just going to leave the army?" Turok said.

"I never said I was leaving the army just New Genesis for a few years to settle down for a while. Don't act like your not going to do the same. Raiden told me you were going to stay in Earth Realm to work with Special forces for a while." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Thing about living with a military family is you never stop fighting." Turok said making Sean smirk.

"True." Sean said.

Next day

"Bro we're in position." Turok said on the comms.

"Alright. Sonya call it in." Sean said to Sonya.

Soon the machines were being attacked by the resistance while Turok led his team which consisted of Baraka Jade Jax Smoke and Chun Li. Turok busted the bottom floor up before his team made it inside.

"Whoa!" Jax said seeing the massive cruisers.

"How did you New Genesis not get to use this when the machines first appeared?" Baraka asked.

"We never got the chance to." Turok said activating a terminal to power up the cruisers. "When Judgment day occurred this one of the first places that was locked down under their control. Micheal Kree knew everything about the military so he knew about this place." Turok said.

"How long till you can activate the cruisers?" Smoke asked.

"Uh ten minutes maybe five if I'm fast enough. Baraka you Jade and Chun Li look for whats causing the barrier thats blocking magic powers. Jax help me out here. Smoke keep an eye out for the machines if they come at us." Turok said.

Outside

"Fire!" Johnson yelled as the troops fired on the machines.

"Jesus Christ!" Buck said dodging an explosion.

"Turok whats going on in there?" Sean asked on the comms.

"Jax and I are trying to get the cruisers up and running. Its going to take another minute or so before their airborne." Turok said.

"The Barrier is down." Baraka said.

"Finally." Shang Tsung said using his magic to destroy the machines.

While this was going on a figure stood in the distance observing the battle.

"Hmm. This should be interesting." The Figure said.

"Finally their up and running." Turok said opening the bay doors before he and Jax got on the largest cruiser.

"Turok hurry up already." Sean said on the comms.

"Hang on." Turok said as the carrier lifted off the ground and went into the air. "Jax fire up the weapon." Turok said.

"On it." Jax said powering up the weapon that would end this nightmare for good.

"Turok its going to be a graveyard if you don't hurry up." Reznov said.

"Its firing now!" Turok yelled as a blue wave went across all of New Genesis blowing up every machine in the realm.

"Forge?" Sean said on the comms.

"Its done. The machines are history." Forge said getting cheers across the realm.

"Uh sir we've got some kind of new contacts...AHHHHH!" One of the Resistance soldiers yelled in agony.

"The hell?" Sean said before a man dropped down in front of them.

(Insert Mortal Kombat theme song original here)

"Hello old friends." Micheal Kree said making Sean growl and charged at him before another man kicked him back into a wall.

"The hell?" Sean said before looking at his attacker and widened his eyes seeing the man who attacked him.

"Hello son." The attacker said. The man was dressed in black military clothing. His entire body was pale with glowing yellow lines on his body. He had black hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"Dad." Sean said in shock before growing at Micheal Kree before Mara and Liu Kang attacked him.

"Lets see if you've improved." Sean's father Kane said.

"Oh I have." Sean said jumping up and drop kicked him before Kane grabbed his leg and slammed him down on the ground hard before swinging him around and slammed him into a wall hard. "AHHH!" Sean yelled in pain.

"It does not appear so." Kane said before Turok dropped kicked him back and helped his brother up.

"What the hell is this?" Turok asked as he and his brother got in fighting stance.

"He's a Revenant. Undead warrior like Scorpion." Sean said as they charged at him but Kane was still able to take his sons down with ease before he knocked them out.

"You two still have much to learn." Kane said before Scorpion attacked him.

"You strike your own children you have no honor." Scorpion said before he screamed in pain as his was engulfed in black magic.

"And soon you will join him." Micheal said deflecting Mara's and Liu Kang's attacks with ease. "We're leaving." Micheal said as they vanished in a purple sphere each.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled helping Turok up.

(End Song)

Later

"Great just great my father is still alive and now has cybernetic enhancements." Mara said annoyed.

"Who were those people?" Sonya asked.

"Kane is our father. And as you can tell he's a lot stronger then the two of us. He died so millions more could live 2 years ago. The others are some of the best warriors of the realm. But what I don't understand is how he was able to do that. Magic like that has been long lost to the realm for a long time due to the consequences it brings." Sean said.

"We'll figure that out later I want to know why he only took Scorpion?" Mara said.

"He's already like them so taking control of him is easy. Why now though? Why come back here?" Turok asked.

"I think the answer to that is simple. He's making a new army for himself or someone." Raiden said.

"Yeah maybe. But why? He cant make any of his old machines anymore. And undead warriors require a constant amount of magic to maintain control over all of them. So who's he working for?" Reznov said.

"Oh shit." Sean said widening his eyes.

"What is it?" Raiden asked.

"Theres only one person many of us know has the knowledge and power to teach him how to make undead warriors. Shinnok. Now that I think about it I sensed something was off after Shao Kahn's death in the Nether realm. I think the barriers that keep him there are failing. You said that the visions you received from your future self were changing constantly. What if Shinnok also saw them? It would explain exactly why everything was so different then you saw." Sean said making Raiden widen his eyes.

"If this is true I fear the worst is yet to come." Raiden said.

"New Genesis will take decades to rebuild and I'm willing to bet that Shinnok will be free long before then not after." Julia said.

"The Barrier that keeps him in his current prison will hold for a couple more years. 3 if we're lucky." Sean said.

"Then we must prepare for the worst." Raiden said.

Later

"So where are you going?" Forge asked Sean.

"To Outworld. I would rather have live in peace for the next couple years before the new war starts." Sean said.

"Well good luck. Hopefully we'll have everything rebuilt when Shinnok arrives." Forge said shaking his hand before Sean left with Mileena and the others.

 **Authors note: Sorry for the long wait been having constant writers block. Anyway few chapters will involve Sean getting more romantically involved with Mileena and a few others. See ya. Oh and for those who haven't voted for the crossover harem poll for my star wars Rebels** **story please do. Read review and Vote see ya.**


End file.
